Indiana Jones and the Jewel in the Pyramid
by snorkbowzer3455
Summary: A very exciting story with action, pleas rate :
1. Chapter 1

Once upon the time, there was Indiana Jones, a fameous adventure who found things in the past that happened long ago. When Indiana Jones was young his mom once called him to tell him that he was needing to find a very fameous old thing, this was a jewel in King Tot's Tumb in his pyramid in China. But she also said it was dangerous becuse of China Men. So Indiana who lived in Indiana, so China was really far away any way so Indiana was scared of China Men so he stayed where he was being at the time his teen aged home in Indianapolis (his mom named him after the state were he was born.

Indiana Jones grew up and Indiana Jones gets a carreer into finding old things and also running away from evel people, there were a lot of people who wanted to get him dead so that didn't make them nice. He starred in three movies even which made him very poplar. Like Britney speers.

Indiana Jones and the Lost ark was 1 of them, he had to find noahs' ark. Then later there was a christal scull. Indiana Jones become very good at finding old things and even fameous. So then his boss said, "Yo, Indiana Jones, you have to find the jewel in king tut's tomb in Russia or the China Men will get it." Indiana said "That would not be a very good thing to happen, I will get the jewel really fast" and he wacked out of the room really fast and quick. So he hoped onto his car and drove all the way to Japan. "Gee I hope the China Men don't get me." He said. On the way to China his mom txt messaged him with "Im so glad ur gting to chna get jwl. Lv mom" and Indiana Jones replied in the car with saying "moom plz don't bother me" but it was too late and his car smasheled into a big tree.

Indiana Jones checked his GPS and it said he was all the way in China but still far away from the pyramids which the china men had built long time ago in the desert. "Gee I hope the China Men don't get me" is what he said while he rapaired his own car with tools. No one was within fifty miles of Indiana Jones and Indiana Jones drove away and in an hour he was at the Pyramids that had king tut's tomb in it. It was really hot because deserts are really dry. Indiana Jones wished he wasn't in Spain. "Oh well" he said "This will have to do if I have to get the jewel in the pyramid".

At the time the skys were blue and every leaf was green and it was all nifty, but on the way to the pyramid there was a group of China Men who where ninjas that tried to shoot Indiana Jones with their ninja guns. Indiana Jones shot them back with his sniper gun and they were dead. Indiana Jones finally made it to the Pyramid, but there was a problem because it was filled of ninjas who were China Men. The ninjas said "Indiana Jones, can we have the jewel?" And Indiana Jones said "No you can't" and they said "why not". And Indiana Jones said "You are EVIL and I will have to fight you with my gun." Indiana Jones went to the ninjas where he walked to them and shot them with his gun until they were blooding all over the place! "Ha, said Indiana Jones, I have killed some China Men and may now retrieve the jewel in the tomb!" So he went inside of the pyramid all by himself when his mom called him which startled some mummies. And Indiana Jones said "Mom, why do you have to call me in the pyramid, I'm hanging up bye" but it was too late because he was covered in mummies! He strangeled them all with his bear hands. "That will show them" Indiana Jones said. It was really dark in the pyramid so he lit a match. The China Men had to build the pyramid to be like a maze so no one would take jewels. "I will have to find my way through this maze" He said!

Indiana Jones had real trouble finding his way and once he lost his way. It was too dark to see much so he lit a match. The match was burning so he saw the end of the maze where there was a door. But the door wouldn't open even when he shoved it really hard. So Indiana Jones was really clever and he lit the door on fire while standing by it and he got into the tomb. It was really creepy in there, but he opened up the tomb and king tut came alive! Then he had to fight him! "I can't do this alone," Indiana Jones said. But how could he find someone to help him out? "Aw fiddlesticks" Indiana Jones said. TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED!

Indiana Jones was frustratede and very mad. He was also tiked of, Indiana Jones now has to fight King Tut, the fameous Greek President. "I will use my true fighting powers because i am a Real American!!" Indiana Jones exclammed at the sun. "Since I already fighted all the China Men who wer ninjas this should be a peice of cake said Indiana Jones, but, that wasnt true. "Uh oh this might be rieally hard." First thing Indiana Jones did was he took a sameri sword and punched King Tut upsied the kranium. This hurt King Tut really bad but he said "I AM THE PRESIDENT OF INDIA YOU WILL OBAY ME !!" so King Tut throws a fireball at Indiana Jones. But then Indiana JOnes took a big long too by fore and hitted King Tut in the head with it real hard. "Ow" said king tut. (He was blooding on the floor of the room now. THen Indiana Jones throwed King Tut thru a window. This killed him real bad.

"Well that is a job finished" said Indiana Jones while brushling his hands across the flor to get rid of the blood Indaina Jones had to get home now so he wet back outside and got in his cur. He drove all the way back home on a bridge across the Atlatic Osian (sp?) which was build by a company in 2009 because this is the future. So on the way there Indiana Jones drove and drove and hten he got home. And there was a big big parade and his mother was there 2 watch him and he was happy because he got te jewel. THE END

NOTE sorry about this chappter bein so short :( I really had to hurry cuz I rote it in the morning b4 shcol. thx 4 reading watch out 4 my next fic!! bye :) 


End file.
